


Под вечерней звездой

by Pirozhochek



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirozhochek/pseuds/Pirozhochek
Summary: Их любовь пронеслась сквозь века, не нуждаясь в каких-то официальных церемониях. Но брак - это не просто церемония. Это возможность заявить о своей любви всем: эльфам, валар и даже самому Илуватару.





	Под вечерней звездой

Солнечный свет заливал просторную комнату сквозь высокие окна. Легкий ветер неожиданно теплой весны слегка поднимал занавески, наполняя комнату запахом цветущих растений. Но такая погода совершенно не улучшала настроения виновника предстоящего торжества. Маэдрос стоял перед большим зеркалом и уже, наверно, в сотый раз поправлял тонкий обруч на своей голове. Позади послышались смешки, и эльф, резко развернувшись, гневно посмотрел на своих братьев. Он уже пожалел, что сейчас рядом с ним был кто-то кроме Маглора. На самом деле, он бы и вовсе предпочёл, чтобы рядом была мать, но она заканчивала другие приготовления. На диване и креслах вокруг небольшого стола, на котором стояла почти законченная бутылка вина, расположились сыновья Феанора.

– Кажется, вам уже пора к гостям, – сдерживая нахлынувшее раздражение, зсказал Маэдрос.

– Да ладно тебе, – фыркнул Келегорм.

– Даже если ты выйдешь туда в лохмотьях, наш дорогой брат все равно упадет в твои объятья, – добавил Куруфин. 

Маэдрос поднял слегка дрожащую ладонь к лицу и сжал переносицу. По обычаям, в такие моменты семья должна быть рядом, но Маэдрос не был тем, кто безоговорочно чтил их. Даже сегодняшнее событие было расхождением с устоями, которыми эльфы руководствовались долгие века. Так что Маэдрос мог сделать, что велел ему голос разума. Если братья заставляли его нервничать еще больше, то им здесь было не место.

– Я сказал, что вам пора к гостям, пусть останется только Маглор, – сказал эльф тоном не терпящим возражений.

Первыми встали Амбарусса, они подошли к нему и, быстро обняв по очереди, пошли к выходу. Затем, возмущаясь себе под нос, встал Карантир, последовав их примеру; все братья по очереди подходили к нему и, выказав поддержку кто как умел, покинули комнату. Наконец-то оставшись наедине с Маглором, Маэдрос позволил себе расслабиться.

– Теперь они всем поведают какой их старший брат на самом деле трус. Ты ведь их знаешь, вино не даст им держать язык за зубами.

– Я не трус, Маглор, еще никогда до сегодняшнего дня в Валиноре не сочетались браком двое мужчин. Пусть наш союз и благословили сами валар, ты ведь знаешь, что найдутся недовольные. Так что моё волнение – это нормально.

– Ты должен был об этом думать, когда решил выйти замуж за своего кузена, – с легкой улыбкой сказал Маглор, пригубив немного вина.

– Это не важно, наш брак все равно не подарит миру детей.

– Мне кажется, что это был бы настоящий фурор.

Маэдрос не стал отвечать на эту колкость, он просто кинул в брата штанами, в которых пришел сюда. Сидящий с ловкостью увернулся и заливисто расхохотался. Эльф снова повернулся к зеркалу, хотя на гладкой поверхности прекрасно отражался веселившийся брат. Если бы он знал, что и Маглор будет потешаться над его волнением, то он бы выгнал его с остальными. 

– Хочешь присоединиться к нашим братьям на улице? 

– Если я оставлю тебя одного, то ты точно сойдешь с ума.

Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать брату все, что он думает, Маэдрос почти было развернулся, как из открытого окна послышалась нежная мелодия - это было сигналом к началу. Если он думал, что волновался до этого, то он ошибся: теперь нолдор накрыла настоящая паника. Сейчас все гости встанут по своим местам, значит ему нужно идти. Его свадьба не такая как все, никто из супругов не будет ждать на месте, они двинутся навстречу друг другу, как равные. Каждый из них знал, на какой ноте и в какую секунду они должны выйти. Маэдрос растерянно посмотрел на Маглора, который уже шел к нему.

– Так, успокойся, вы оба заслужили право на счастье. Просто выйди туда и скажи ему всё, что чувствуешь. Я знаю, ты готовился, но даже если ты забудешь слова, то просто начни говорить от сердца, он поймет.

– Ты ведь знаешь, как долго мы этого ждали. Ещё в той, прошлой жизни, мы мечтали об этом. И теперь, когда мы в одном шаге, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я боюсь ошибиться.

– В любом случае, ты должен выйти туда. Ведь ты не заставишь своего будущего супруга нервничать. Думаю он не обрадуется, если выйдет к тебе навстречу, а ты опоздаешь. Где кольцо?

– Оно здесь, – ответил эльф, и накрыл ладонью карман на его одеждах.

– Хорошо. Всё будет отлично, брат. Главное сделать первый шаг. Хотя я уверен, ваши души сделали его уже давно.

Мягкая улыбка и осторожные слова пусть и немного, но всё же помогли. Маэдрос уверенно кивнул и, бросив ещё один взгляд в зеркало, пошёл к выходу. Маглор остался позади; позже нолдо увидит его среди гостей или когда будет принимать официальные поздравления, но сейчас этот короткий путь он должен преодолеть один. Маэдрос быстрыми шагами вышел из небольшого здания и занял свое место под тенью деревьев. Собравшись с мыслями он вздохнул и поднял взгляд. Эльфийский взор дал ему возможность увидеть своего будущего супруга, который стоял на другом конце небольшой поляны. Все его страхи и волнения ушли в то же мгновение, когда он увидел мягкую улыбку, а так же светящиеся счастьем глаза Фингона. Звук собственного пульса в ушах почти заглушал финальные аккорды мелодии, по окончании которой они должны идти. После секундного затишья послышались первые нотки музыки, которая была создана только для них двоих, и они сделали первый шаг одновременно. Маэдрос не смел отвести взгляд от своего возлюбленного, он даже не посмотрел на гостей, когда услышал восхищенный вздох. Он и сам с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сделать так же. Фингон был похож на звезду, которая сошла с самих небес. Белые одеяния окружали его, словно мягкий белый свет, а его темные волосы словно кусочек ночного неба. Кажется сам Манвэ решил сделать его супруга прекраснее, послав лёгкий порыв ветра, который поднял его белый плащ. Каждый знает, что эльфам милее всего свет звезд, и, если бы Маэдрос не любил Фингона до этого, то в это мгновение он бы кинул к его ногам все что имел, включая свою жизнь. Они встретились ровно в центре, Маэдрос потянулся руками вперед, и ладони Фингона встретили его на пол пути. Все, кто был вокруг, замолчали в ту же секунду, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу, музыканты затихли, и только легкий шелест листьев нарушал тишину.

– Сегодня, перед всеми присутствующими, а так же под взорами валар, и пусть даже сам Илуватар будет мне свидетелем, я произнесу клятву, которая необходима мне так же, как и дыхание. Я клянусь в своей любви к мужчине, стоящему передо мной. Мое желание не навеяно минутной слабостью, мои чувства жили в моем сердце долгие столетия в прошлой жизни, в забытье, сейчас, и я пронесу ее в душе до конца времен. Я никогда не был уверен в правильности своих поступков так же, как в этот день. Фингон, я знаю, многие считают, что мы делаем что-то неприемлемое, что я не достоин тебя, но мне все равно, ведь именно ты был тем, кто когда-то спас мое тело, а затем спас и мою душу. Ты дал мне надежду, что я больше никогда не буду одинок. Я клянусь всегда быть рядом, поддерживать и любить тебя как ты того заслуживаешь. Ты знаешь, я никогда не мог говорить красивых слов, но я покажу тебе свою любовь действиями, каждый свой вздох, и каждое биение сердца я посвящаю тебе.

Маэдрос смотрел в глаза Фингона и заметил, что они полны слёз. Но это были не слёзы горя, потому что его возлюбленный улыбался так счастливо, что всё вокруг померкло. Маэдрос хотел зацеловать эти слегка дрожащие губы, но ещё рано. Все ждут вторую клятву.

– Перед всеми присутствующими, под взорами валар, и пусть сам Илуватар будет мне свидетелем. Я люблю стоящего передо мной мужчину. Каждую секунду, с тех пор, как я понял свои чувства, именно ты Маэдрос стал для меня светом, за которым я следовал. Меня не пугают никакие трудности. Мы уже прошли многое, и если это не доказательство моей любви, то я готов сделать всё, чтобы доказать её. Когда-то я был известен как Фингон Отважный, но в мыслях я смеялся над этим. Ведь я долго не мог открыть тебе своё сердце из-за страха быть отвергнутым. Сейчас всё ушло, я не боюсь своей любви, потому что она была принята тем, кому предназначена. Маэдрос, я люблю тебя, и это день сделает меня самым счастливым эльфом во всём Валиноре.

Они опустили правые руки одновременно и достали кольца. Маэдрос взял руку Фингона первый, и даже не смотря на то, что его пальцы тряслись, он надел кольцо с первого раза.

– Вместе. До конца вечности, – дрожащим голосом сказал Маэдрос.  
Затем супруг взял его руку, и эльф почувствовал, как холодное золото скользнуло на его безымянный палец. 

– Вместе. До конца вечности, – так же взволнованно произнёс Фингон.

Теперь оставалось только одно, чтобы считать церемонию завершенной. Маэдрос положил ладонь на шею супруга и слегка приподнял его лицо. Кажется, он слышал, как кто-то в толпе решился заговорить, но всё забылось в тот момент, когда он прикоснулся к губам Фингона. Сначала он думал, что короткого поцелуя достаточно, но тут ладонь легла ему на грудь, и эльф не мог не накрыть её своей. Когда их поцелуй углубился, послышались первые хлопки, а потом поляна взорвалась аплодисментами. Это смутило уже новобрачных и они немного отстранились друг от друга.

– Нам стоит уже начать принимать поздравления.

– Да, а то мне кажется я слышал, как Тургон, что-то сказал о приличиях.

Фыркнув от смеха, мужчины отстранились друг от друга и, держась за руки, повернулись к гостям. Первой, кого заметил Маэдрос, была его собственная мать, которая буквально бросилась к ним, забыв о всех нормах приличий. Нерданель обняла их обоих сразу и прижала к себе. 

– Мои мальчики, я так рада за вас, – сказала женщина, и было слышно, что она плачет, - Вы были просто великолепны. Ваши клятвы, они такие прекрасные. Надеюсь вы будете очень счастливы. 

– Спасибо, мама, – с улыбкой отозвался Маэдрос. 

– Благодарю вас, – так же ответил Фингон, приобнимая женщину.

За Нерданель собралась остальная родня, первыми из которых стояла семья Фингона, и женщина поспешила отойти. И сразу за ней подошёл Финголфин. Маэдрос до сих пор немного опасался своего дядю, хотя мужчина ни разу не сказал ни слова упрёка ни ему, ни своему сыну за такой выбор. Он был более сдержан в своих эмоциях, эльф пожал им руки и улыбнулся.

– Я знаю как долго вы шли к этому. Я искренне рад за вас. Маэдрос, кроме меня никто не скажет тебе, но я уверен, если бы твой отец был здесь, он бы тоже был рад. Несмотря ни на что, нет ничего лучше, чем видеть своего ребёнка счастливым. 

Маэдрос почувствовал, как ладонь Фингона сжала его сильнее, но это не совсем помогло. Горло словно сжало спазмом. Нет, он не ненавидел своего отца, но он был рад, что его здесь нет. Конечно, Феанор может и одобрил его выбор, после чертогов, но уверенности Финголфина в этом не было. Маэдрос был бы счастлив вовсе не слышать об отце сегодня. 

– Спасибо за такие добрые слова, отец, – услышал он голос Фингона рядом. 

– Я смею только на это надеяться, – с лёгкой улыбкой отозвался Маэдрос.

Когда Финголфин отошёл в сторону, хватка на ладони ослабла. Последовала, казалось, бесконечная череда родственников, ведь по традиции сразу после церемонии, они должны высказать поздравления до того, как все отправятся на пир. Аредэль даже плакала, хотя Маэдрос не мог вспомнить ни единого раза, чтобы он видел в её глазах слёзы. Ни в одном взгляде не было ненависти или отвращения. Однако ещё не было поздравлений от других гостей, коих было много. Ведь свадьба была настоящим событием. Маэдрос с трудом верил, что все были за них рады. Некоторым плевать, что их сердца связаны, они смотрят только на нормы приличий. Остаётся только надеется на то, что у противников хватит ума не связываться с родом Финвэ. Тем более с семьёй Феанора. Пусть после чертогов они изменились, но их пламенные души так и остались таковыми. 

Когда поздравления от близких закончились, вся процессия двинулась в сторону, туда где должен проходить пир. Кажется, что Фингон почувствовал напряжение возлюбленного, потому, что он отпустил его ладонь, и прижался к нему боком.

– Маэдрос, ты можешь хоть на секунду перестать думать о плохом и наслаждаться нашим днём? – Супруг говорил достаточно тихо, чтобы его услышал только он.

– Прости меня. Обещаю, что больше не буду.

Эльф говорил с улыбкой и, прижав к себе Фингона, поцеловал его в висок, что вызвало позади него тихие смешки, которые снова последовали от братьев. Но Маэдросу было всё равно, потому что теперь ему нечего было скрываться, они официально были вместе и могли позволить себе такие знаки внимания, находясь не только наедине. Они шли так пока не подошли к своему столу. Стол только для них двоих, рядом для родни, которая тут же стала занимать места, кому что было ближе: кто к вину, кто к закускам, чуть дальше были столы для гостей. Ещё оставалось время для второй немаловажной части, так что пока они не спешили садиться и стали принимать поздравления от всех, кто хотел их поддержать. Маэдрос был поражён тому, сколько было добрых слов, и слов поддержки. Он и не думал о том, что у них столько доброжелателей. Одна эльфийка в конце своей речи улыбнулась и скромно добавила, что они подарили надежду всем тем, кто любит вопреки. Когда большинство поздравлений были приняты, новобрачные сели за стол, чтобы немного отдохнуть и выпить вина. Менестрели играли разную музыку: и весёлые, и лиричные мелодии. Эльфы веселились, поднимали свои кубки в честь влюбленных. А супруги наслаждались обществом друг друга. Пока кто-то в среди танцующих не крикнул:

– Смотрите! Вечерняя звезда! Она появилась на небе!

Пусть до заката ещё осталось время, звезда уже взошла. Первая звезда, освятившая их жизнь вместе. А это значило, что настало время для танца новобрачных. Маэдрос поднялся первым, эльфы разошлись и уступили им место, образовав круг. Послышалась нежная мелодия и пока ещё тихий голос. Эту песню никто не слышал ранее, а вот голос узнали все присутствующие, сам Маглор пел для двух сердец, которые соединились сегодня. Супруги вышли рука об руку, улыбаясь друг другу. Они не спорили кто поведёт в этом танце, ведь это был вопрос комфорта, Маэдрос был выше и ему было удобнее. Он положил руку на талию мужа и, как только рука легла в ответном жесте на его плечо, они начали медленно кружить в танце. Новобрачные не следили за тем, как они двигаются, мужчины смотрели в глаза друг друга и слушали только музыку и голос, который словно лился через них. Песнь от лучшего менестреля только для них, которая будет исполнена лишь раз.

– Я никогда не был счастливее, чем в этот момент, – не смог сдержать слов Маэдрос, и мягко поцеловал мужчину в лоб.

– Как и я, у меня до сих пор чувство, что это всё сон. 

Фингон потянулся к нему первый, и Маэдрос встретил его губы в мягком целомудренном поцелуе. Среди толпы снова послышались шепотки, и они отстранились друг от друга. Они сделали несколько традиционных движений, которые были обязательны для каждого свадебного танца. Эти движения эльфы выполняют лишь раз в жизни, за редкими исключениями дважды. Маэдрос знает, что Фингон единственный, с кем он захочет танцевать его, сейчас и всегда. Если бы Маэдрос знал, что Фингон, танцуя с ним, думал о том же самом, то наверняка они бы стали ещё ближе, хотя кажется, что это уже невозможно. Все эльфы, связанные браком, так или иначе нашли в супругах всё, что им нужно, но такие пары, как они, можно встретить не так часто как кажется. В один момент голос Маглора стал громче, а после затих, и только финальные ноты завершали его выступление. Как только музыка затихла, Маэдрос обнял мужа и, подняв его над землёй, начал кружить. Теперь со всеми ритуалами было покончено, кроме одного, но это чуть позже. Пока Маэдрос просто наслаждался смехом Фингона, который вызвала его горячность.

– Поставь меня! – Сквозь смех просит супруг.

– Только за поцелуй.

Теперь уже смех раздался среди гостей, лёгкий румянец опалил щёки мужчин, Маэдрос остановился и поднял голову, тёплые ладони коснулись его лица, а губ коснулись мягкие губы. Только после этого эльф опустил мужа, и они снова направились к своему столу. Когда они присели, чтобы отдохнуть и выпить немного вина, к ним подошёл Маглор.

– Ты превзошёл сам себя, брат! – Не дав сказать ему и слова, сказал Маэдрос.

– У меня был повод, чтобы постараться. Могу сказать, что ещё никогда песня не давалась мне так легко. О такой любви может сказать только музыка.

– Ты нам льстишь, – с улыбкой сказал Фингон.

– Это чистая правда. Кстати, скоро приведут ваших коней. Солнце почти скрылось.  
Маэдрос застонал и прикрыл глаза ладонью, последнее что он хотел слышать от брата - это намёки на предстоящую ночь. Маглор легко похлопал его по плечу и пошёл в сторону их стола, чтобы занять своё место рядом с матерью. 

– Иногда Маглор такой болван.

– Маэдрос, о чём ты? Ты разве забыл, как он однажды вломился к тебе в покои и нашёл нас спящими в объятьях друг друга. Смею напомнить, что ещё и без одежды.

– Предпочитаю не вспоминать об этом. До сих пор помню, как он надо мной смеялся несколько лет.

– Твоё лицо было под цвет волос, – скрыв улыбку за кубком, сказал Фингон и фыркнул.

– Твои братья не заставали нас в таком неловком положении. Так что не тебе меня осуждать.

– Надеюсь и не застанут. Тем более теперь, когда у нас будет свой дом.

– Там нас никто не потревожит без предупреждения.

Маэдрос наклонился к супругу и провёл носом по его щеке, показывая свою нежность этим жестом. Хотя в его душе было что-то намного большее, чем простая нежность. Нет такого слова ни на одном языка мира.

– Наш дом, – прошептал эльф и заметил мурашки на коже Фингона.

– Прекрати, на нас смотрят. Тебе нужно быть терпеливым. 

Разочарованно вздохнув, Маэдрос выпрямился и взял свой кубок. Гости снова веселились и не стеснялись обсуждать красоту их танца. Минуты тянулись словно бесконечные, пока они не услышали ржание коней. Они с Фингоном поднялись практически одновременно. Из-за нервов они двигались чуть резче чем было дозволено, но почти никто не заметил эту оплошность. Потом встала их семья. Гости образовали коридор, в конце которого Тургон и Келегорм держали поводья их жеребцов. Они прошли через живой коридор, держась за руки и улыбаясь всем, кто был рад их счастью. Церемониальные одежды были неудобны для верховой езды, но выбирать не приходилось. Они сели на коней и остановились.

– Мы благодарны всем, кто пришёл разделить наше счастье! – Громко сказал Маэдрос.

– Пусть валар и Илуватар хранят вас за вашу доброту! – Закончил за него Фингон.

Под общий гул они развернулись и медленно направили коней по выложенной камнем дороге, когда звуки перестали быть слышны, они пустись галопом. Их новый дом был недалеко за границей города, они выбрали его специально в уединенном месте. Нужно время, чтобы все привыкли к таким как они, а пока ловить недобрые взгляды было ни к чему. Фингон, смеясь, обогнал его и держался немного впереди. Маэдрос был поражён тому, как муж держится в седле, несмотря на то, как это неудобно. Всё-таки рядом с ним удивительный мужчина.

Дом встретил их слабым светом одинокого фонаря над дверью, хотя звёзды уже довольно ярко светили над их головами. Они спешились рядом с небольшой конюшней и сами отвели жеребцов в стойла. Несмотря на их происхождение, они не взяли себе ни одного слуги. Их дом был мал, а они обходились и меньшим в прошлой жизни. Так что это было общим решением. Всё время, пока они шли до дома, они держались за руки. Они быстро миновали тёмные комнаты и прошли в глубь дома к их спальне. Внутри они разошлись по обе стороны от кровати и, подпалив две лучины, стали зажигать расставленные свечи. Они провели много ночей вместе, но сейчас Маэдрос не мог сдержать лёгкой дрожи от волнения. Это первая ночь, которую они проведут как супруги. Затушив лучину, эльф подошёл к мужу, который всё ещё занимался свечами, и обнял его со спины. Он уткнулся носом в ямочку за ухом и просто дышал, наслаждаясь близостью.

– Когда я сегодня увидел тебя там, на поляне, я подумал, что ты похож на звезду. Только твой свет не холоден. Он теплый и согревающий, как огонь в середине зимы. Ты был так великолепен, что я влюбился в тебя ещё сильнее, если это возможно.

– У меня были схожие мысли. Весь день сегодня я думаю о том, что возможно ты не просто эльф. Может Эру задумывал тебя другим, и ты по ошибке родился среди нас.

Фингон разворачивается в объятьях, и они замолкают, смотря друг на друга при свете свечей. Маэдрос заправляет за ухо выбившуюся из прически мужа прядь тёмных волос и берёт его за руку. Поднеся ладонь к губам, он целует обручальное кольцо, не отводя взгляда от лица возлюбленного. Он видит и слышит тяжёлый вздох, и это едва ли не громче всех слов сказанных сегодня. Маэдрос отстёгивает полупрозрачный белый плащ Фингона, и он с тихим шелестом скользит на пол, следом падает его собственный. Больше эти одежды не пригодятся, так что не стоит о них заботиться. Мелкие застёжки на туниках даже не раздражают, ведь они наслаждаются каждой секундой, которая больше не повторится никогда. Стоит им обнажиться по пояс, Маэдрос не выдерживает первым, он всегда был вспыльчивее. Мужчина припадает к губам Фингона и целует его нежно и глубоко. Ласкает его губы своими, зарывается пальцами в волосы и слегка тянет до тех пор, пока чужое дыхание не сбивается. Маэдрос тянет за шнуровку на брюках мужа и приспускает их, после чего разворачивает эльфа и легко толкает его спиной на кровать. Между ними нет стеснения, Фингон смотрит открыто, и в его глазах огонь, который сжигает. Маэдрос снимает последнюю одежду с супруга и смотрит на красивое тело, пока раздевается сам. Когда они оба остаются нагими, Фингон тянется к нему рукой, и тот не может не принять её. И снова поцелуи, но теперь в них больше страсти. Маэдрос опускается губами ниже, чтобы подарить такую ласку, как любит его муж. Он целует шею, слегка покусывая нежную кожу, после чего по линии челюсти, поднимается выше к уху. Сначала он задевает зубами самый кончик, перед тем как взять в рот прохладное серебро серьги. Первый стон раздаётся в спальне, и по спине проходятся короткие ноготки.

– Маэдрос, пожалуйста, не стоит тянуть, – раздаётся сбивчивый тихий голос, – Я не хочу долго ждать, оставим это на потом.

Это звучит как настоящее обещание - подарить многое до того, как рассветёт. И эльф не может отказать Фингону, он целует чуть ниже мочки и поднимается, чтобы взять заранее приготовленное масло.

– Я хочу сделать всё идеально, – честно признается Маэдрос, прежде чем налить масло себе на пальцы.

– С тобой это и будет идеально. И не важно, как долго ты ласкаешь меня прежде чем взять.

Фингон счастливо улыбается, и любые слова пропадают. Их тела скажут всё то, в чём слова не помощники. Муж закидывает ногу ему за пояс, и сам кладёт небольшую подушку себе под поясницу. Во взгляде безграничная нежность, а большего Маэдросу и не нужно. Он сплетает пальцы свободной руки с пальцами Фингона, прежде чем начать его подготовку. Супруг уже даже не зажимается, он принимает в себя пальцы, один за другим, без тени неудобства. Его улыбка не гаснет ни на мгновение, наоборот дыхание становится тяжелее, и он крепче сжимает ладонь Маэдроса. Они слишком хорошо знают друг друга, чтобы понять, когда наступает момент, что обоим становится недостаточно такой близости. Эльф вынимает пальцы и размазывает остатки масла по своему члену. Фингон обнимает его ногами, и, направив себя, мужчина плавно толкается вперёд. Теперь их стон синхронен. Маэдрос наклоняется и упирается руками по обе стороны от головы мужа. Они оба смакуют этот момент, и если раньше казалось, что после церемонии ничего не изменится, и супруги - это просто официальный статус, то теперь они оба знают, как ошиблись. Конечно, они проводили такие нежные ночи вместе, но сейчас по-другому. Маэдрос снова накрывает губы мужа своими и целует коротко много раз, чтобы дать возможность глубоко дышать. Он движется медленно, вжимая Фингона в мягкую постель. Слушает стоны и сам не может их сдержать. Опускает одну руку ниже, чтобы схватиться за чужое бедро и поднять его ещё выше, оставляя на нем красные следы. Теперь стало ещё удобнее, с каждым движением Маэдрос почти выскальзывает из любимого тела, но потом снова прижимает его к себе. У них вся ночь впереди, так что это именно тот темп, который им нужен. Довести себя до состояния полного исступления, прежде чем переступить за грань. Маэдрос целует капельки пота, что выступают на висках мужа, касается своим носом его носа, ему нужно как можно больше точек соприкосновения. Он даже не шипит, когда Фингон впивается ногтями ему в лопатки на грани экстаза. Однако первым к концу приходит Маэдрос, он знает, что мужчина не против, поэтому кончает так и не выйдя из него, затем он просто берёт чужой член в ладонь и помогает Фингону достичь оргазма, жадно слушая его вскрик, когда он достиг точки. Когда они оба приходят в себя, Маэдрос не ложится рядом, он располагается прямо на супруге и прижимается к нему. Ощущение того, как ловкие пальцы перебирают пряди волосы, приносит успокоение и душе, и телу.

– Я люблю тебя, – Маэдрос слышит, что шёпот мужа слегка хриплый, и думает о том, что нужно принести воды.

– Так же, как и я тебя. Вместе до конца времён, - отвечает он и, счастливо улыбнувшись, целует Фингона в ключицу.

Счастье невозможно обрести в вещах или сокровищах. Счастье - это быть рядом с тем, кто никогда не оставит. Это разделить с кем-то свою безмерно долгую жизнь и не пожалеть об этом.


End file.
